Escape the Void
by Big Diesel
Summary: It should have been an ordinary weekend off for Dipper. He never suspected an arch enemy of Mabel's to patrol the area. She says she was looking for pest for research. What reasoning does Pacifica have in the forest and what does it have to do with Dipper? Find out in Escape the Void.
1. A Pesky Weekend

It was not every day for the young Dipper to have a Saturday off. Normally spending with it working with his sister and his grunkle at the Mystery Shack, he instead was spending the afternoon relaxing in the woods. It was surprising that he was spending the day alone. On any given day, he would be attached to the hip with his better Mystery Twin, but she had other plans. She wanted to spend Saturday with her best friends. And also, she wanted to go to the town square to find some cute outfits for her beloved pet, Waddles.

Although he wanted to company of Wendy, but she too had plans. She was spending the day with her family out of town in a town beyond stranger than Gravity Falls. She jokingly said that it was the strange town of Portland. Alas, he wasn't lonely. Opting to not explore the paranormal, he wanted this particular Saturday to enjoy the quaint sounds of nature.

He prayed to God that he wouldn't have any contact with gnomes, minotaurs, any mythical creatures of the like. The thought of seeing another Bill made him cringe.

He just wanted one quiet Saturday to himself. Being serenade by the quaint, natural sounds that nature was providing him at this particular juncture.

He took a breath of the fresh air he had become accustomed. Many plans loomed his intelligent young mind. However, he wanted to be one-track. He was going to sit on the log and watch nature at work. And maybe catch up with some comics and later on catch with his sister.

As he was letting the wind soothe him, he felt something lurking in the midst. He knew it wasn't any mythical creatures. No, he thought, it was something worse. Even worse than the star who won't be named.

A sound of an engine interrupted the quiet scene in the woods. He tilted his head back when catching the sight of the limo making its entrance. He shook his head in disgust. For he knew who was the person behind the vehicle.

Not taking any chances, he quickly evaded the rotten stump and hid behind the tree. He had kept his cool. He was slowing down his pace. Any sudden movement would alert the passenger. And he would be damned if that person was going to ruin his day.

The backseat door opened. Upon exiting the vehicle, Dipper's fears were confirmed to see the ditzy, spoiled blonde. The girl who was the self-acclaimed diva of Gravity Falls. In fact, she was dubbed as the descendant of the founder of Gravity Falls.

It was no other than Pacifica Northwest. The nemesis of his lovable sister, Mabel and the vein of his existence.

He cringed at the sight to know that she was in the vicinity. Any spot in the woods. In fact, any spot in this town and you chose this particular spot. Lucky me, lucky me. He thought to himself.

"Pacifica, dear. What are you looking for?"

Dipper peeked from the corner when hearing a female voice coming from the vehicle. He knew that horrid sound was coming from her mother.

He watched Pacifica motioned her hand to her forehead. The blonde was peering in all directions. She was looking for someone. He had hoped that he was not that someone.

"Pacifica. What are you looking for," asked her mother.

"Pest," she simply responded.

"Dear, we don't have time for this," said her mother. "We are already late for…"

"Quiet," she interjected. "Just give me a damned second. I am scanning."

With expertise with the woods and dealing with unknown circumstances, Dipper kept his composure. His position from the tree was a straight direction in her sight. One false move and he was in her eyesight.

Think, Dipper, think. You are smart and she is... Pacifica, he thought to himself. What can I do to evade the "pest."

"Dear, hurry up and return to the car," said Pacifica's mother with a stern voice. "You have an etiquette course to attend…."

"Shut it, mom," replied Pacifica. "I am looking."

Dipper watched as she was walking to where he stood earlier. She kneeled to the ground and it looked like she was sniffing. After a moment of observation, she emitted a smirk.

"The pest is near," she sneered.

For some reason, that made Dipper's heart leaped. He knew that she was suspicious. The window of escape was getting narrow and he had yet to have an idea of avoidance.

"Oh, my God," he muttered. He was shaking his head. "Think, Dipper, think." He rubbed his cap until he saw something lurking a few inches in front of him. He did not even care if it was a gnome or a ghost.

Unfortunately, nothing mythical. For once, he was quite disappointed. Sort of ironic, he admittedly thought. However, it was a small field rat. The creature was fickle, but Dipper knew that it was enough.

He gently used his voice to alert the creature. Be calm, my friend. I am not here to hurt you. I am your friend. The rat looked but was a bit hesitant. Assuring for his trust, Dipper pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket. He gently placed it on the ground, leaving it a few feet from the rat.

The rat titled his head but was coming closer to the treat. Go for it, dear friend. I am here to help. You have my back. I have yours.

When the rat leaned forward, he was at a suitable distance to wrap his palm around it. The mouse didn't react, distracted by the treat. Dipper became quite confident of his nature skills with animals. However, with no time of self-boosting, he needed this mouse to distract Pacifica.

He held the rat tightly around his chest. He remained still. He had every right to be. Although he was slightly hidden behind the brush and the tree, Pacifica was inches away.

"Come out and play," singed Pacifica teasingly. "I know you know you are here. I can smell the stupidity."

Not on my life, you lame, he thought to himself. For you are the worse.

With his quick thinking picking up, his plan of action was in the works. Pacifica was luring, but she was facing away from him. His plan was to sneak from behind and use the rat as a lure to distract her. Once the rat got her distracted, then he could make his escape.

"Don't play games, you lame," she said. "Just come out and I won't too hard on you."

"Pacifica," screamed her frustrated mother. "You have until the count of three, you…"

"Blow it out of your ass, woman," responded Pacifica. "I am almost finished."

It is now or never, he thought. He had a slow pace. He tiptoed from the brush. He was out in the open. It was shocking, scary, yet exciting that he was only inches from Pacifica.

As she was walking further near a stream, Dipper was pulling the rat from his chest. He took a breath. Sweat was beading from his chest.

Take your time. You are one with nature. Nature is one with you. When the opportunity came, he took the rat and aimed for Pacifica.

"Ok, I got you,..." Dipper attempted to say until he saw Pacifica turned around with a crooked smile.

"Now," she said.

Out of nowhere, the field rat charged and began squirming on the surprised Dipper. Dipper was panicking as the field rat began biting at him. He was trying his hardest to grab it but failed.

He continued screaming until he saw Pacifica stand over him. The blonde displayed her usual smile because giving two whistles. On command, the field rat stopped and came to Pacifica.

"Thank you, girl," said Pacifica. The field rat rested on her shoulder.

Dipper looked in wonder. He was also surprised by the rat's betrayal.

"Finally got my pest," said Pacifica. She looked at the field rat. "Thank you for being such a sweet, ugly rat." The rat squeaked in excitement.

Dipper was taken aback on the established setup.

"Do you want worse, or are you going to come quietly," asked Pacifica.

As much he wanted to protest, he humbly accepted defeat.

"Come, _pest_ ," sneered Pacifica.

She grabbed him by the collar and followed her to the limo. When she arrived, her mother was standing outside stomping her feet in frustration.

"Took you long enough," said Pacifica's mother.

"Told you I was looking for pest," said Pacifica.

She frowned when she saw that Pacifica was not alone.

"What's the deal with Dipper," protested Pacifica's mother.

"Research," responded Pacifica.

"Research," retorted Pacifica's mother.

"Better yet a guinea pig," she said. She eyed Dipper. Dipper was looking at the ground. His face was flushed and embarrassed. Still shocked on the trap being made by her and a field rat.

"What's Mr. Remy on your shoulder," asked Pacifica's mother.

"Let's just go," responded Pacifica. Ignoring her mother's question, she took Dipper by his hand.

"Get in," she told him.

Dipper stepped inside of the limo. He could think of a thousand things to spend his Saturday off. He had never thought he was a creature in a trap set up by Pacifica Northwest.

 _Oh, the irony,_ he thought.


	2. A Pesky Weekend Continues

Pacifica retrieved a handkerchief from her purse. She instructed Lincoln to come near her so that she can put it on. She wrapped it tightly so he wouldn't have any vision. She pulled out his hands where it too was wrapped with another handkerchief. Dipper remained perfectly still. Dazed on the misfortunate events that were occurring; and at the same time entranced of the scent of her binding tools.

They smelled of honeydew with the hint of Pacifica, he thought to himself. He was trying hard not to further investigate her scent. The only thing on his mind was where she was going to take him. Amazingly, he was surprised that her mother didn't do anything to stop her daughter. Through the entire ordeal, she stared at Dipper. Dipper also looked into the eyes of the woman who gave Pacifica life. He noticed that she neither blinked nor flinched. Her direct attention was on Dipper.

The limo continued until it came to a complete stop. Relying on his ears for information, he heard the sound of the doors opening. He knew that her mother left first. The sound of her keychain dangling from her purse gave it away. As he waiting Pacifica, she came closer to Dipper. He became red when feeling her hot breath hitting his face. His breath became labored as he thought he had tasted a hint of chocolate in her breath.

"Sit still," she commanded him. In fact, it was the first time she actually spoken to him. Under his duress, most of her instructions, better yet demands, were based on body languages. Her eyes and her hands spoke for her. She must have taken classes, Dipper thought. For if her body language can compel him, then imagine when she speaks.

He felt something being wrapped around his neck. When attempting to know what it was with tilting his head, he was greeted with a slap. It wasn't a heavy slap, but it wasn't a slight one either. She grabbed him by his chin. He felt her soft cuticles tightly gripping his chin. "You must not heard me the first time. Sit still. Understand?"

He shook his head. He did not want to further frustrate her. After hearing something snapped around it, he also felt a slight tug at the front of it. "There, it is finished," she said as if the task she did was difficult. "Now, there is something else you must do for me."

When Dipper didn't answer quickly enough, she tugged him with the item around his neck. "You need to learn how to answer quickly, Dipper." He can feel her smirk through the mask. "I am starting to think if you are dumber than you let on to be." She began murmuring following speaking to Dipper. "I am starting to think that I picked on the wrong mystery twin. No sweat, I have what I really want."

She tugged at him again. "Answer me, damn it."

"What," he replied with a hint of an aggressive tone.

"I will let it slide because you caught me in a good mood," she said. "If I wasn't, then there would have been dire consequences."

"If you say so," he said.

She chuckled. "I can't wait to change that tone of yours. Just you wait." She scoffed. "Anyway, when we get out of the limo, we are going to go downstairs. My only instruction is for you to remain silent until we get where we need to be."

"Where are we going," questioned Dipper.

"I don't really know," she answered. "Not for certain. Then yet again, I am not a psychic."

 _That is because that is being substituted for being a bitch_ , he thought to himself.

She laughed. "I might be a bitch, then yet again, I am not the one being in a dog's place, am I?"

She tapped him by the head, telling him that it was time to leave the limo. He was grateful that he had some kind of assistance exiting the limo. He was unsure on where he was. He didn't hear any sounds of birds or wind hitting the trees. He didn't feel any gravel or dirt. His only conclusion was that he must be inside. When hearing the footsteps become hollowed and bouncing back and forth, he was right. Where could he be, he was unsure.

Dipper didn't know how long has he been walking. Minutes? Hours? They felt long. He was going up, then down, and at some point, he felt that he was going into circles. With his hands bound and his vision blocked, there was nothing he could do but to remain patient when he make it to his destination.

The duo came to a stop. He heard Pacifica pressed a few buttons. There was a moment of silence until he heard the sound of a bell. He implied that he had to be in an elevator. She tugged his neck with the item he concluded as a collar. They were inside. She pressed another button. He was caught off guard by the pressure as they were going down. It was still silent, not even a hint of elevator music.

It lasted for about two minutes before coming to a stop. He heard the elevator door opened as she pulled him out of the elevator. They continued walking. He knew that he was still inside as he felt her shoes bouncing sound into different directions. When they came to a stop, he heard pull out something. It might be a key based on hearing something dangling. He heard a door open and inside they went.

He heard the door closed. However, he felt a bit of release of her not tugging on him.

"Sit," she commanded. Before he could ask her where to sit, she pushed Dipper. Dipper hit the back of his head. It wasn't until he realized that it was soft. He rubbed his leg and realized that it was a bed.

"Lie still," she said. Dipper lie back on the bed. He felt release when she untied his hands. "I want you to remain still, if you know what is good for you."

He didn't respond, but completely understood. As much of he wanted to call the shots, or think of an escape plan, he had to play cool until there was an opening.

He felt something spreading his legs apart. He felt someone tying something around his ankles. However, he knew that was not Pacifica's hands. Her hands were soft to the touch. These hands were a bit firmer. He heard Pacifica laugh as he knew her hands were tying his wrist. She tied one wrist before tying the other.

"Open your mouth," she commanded Dipper. He tried resisting, but she slapped him, which made him flinched. She wrapped another vice around him. "I need something to keep you from swallowing your own tongue or crying for help," she responded with a chuckle before patting him on his forehead.

"Get the knife and undo his clothes," replied Pacifica to the other guest.

In no time, he felt the tear of his clothes being forcefully torn with a knife. He tried struggling, but it was going without success. The sound of Pacifica's laughter filled the room.

"I am loving this. Every single moment, you pest," she said.

After his clothes were torn, he felt the cool breeze going around him. It didn't take much of a genius to realize that he was naked.

"Thank you so much," she told her guest.

Dipper knew that Pacifica was leaning over him. Her scent and her breath explained it all. "Now, we are getting ready to do an experiment," she said. "An experiment I have wanted to do with you for a very long time."

He muffled, trying to speak, but was unable to. It didn't go without notice from Pacifica.

"Oh, what is that," she asked teasingly. "Can't speak? Cat got your tongue? Struck a nerve? What, nothing?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, that is right. You can't talk because you have something in your mouth." She chuckled while he was muffling. "Oh, that is too bad. If you did have something valuable to say, pest, then you wouldn't be in this position, would you?"

"Fuck you." Dipper managed to say. The sound was noticeable enough through his muffling that Pacifica understood.

"I don't know about that, Dip," she said. "You are thousands and thousands of miles away before you can touch this honeypot. Your food stamps and WIC isn't enough for this valuable treasure."

"Fuck you, cunt."

She slapped him. This time, it was a hard slap.

"I had enough of your mouth," she said. "But in time, you will change your song once we began our experiment."

Dipper felt Pacifica pressed her nose next to your ear. "And once I am finished with you, you will bow down to me. Understand?" She talked to the guest. "Remove his mask. I want him to see everything on what we are about to do."

"Yes ma'am," said the guest.

Dipper's stomach churned as he recognized the sound of that voice. His eyes began watering as the mask was being removed from him. He was met with a bright light hanging over him. He focused his eyes as he saw what was around him.

He was in a dungeon-like room. For what he can see, he saw a door that was looked like something from an old-fashioned prison. He was tied by ropes on a mattress.

"Surprise," said Pacifica as she grabbed his head and turned it to the direction of the other guest.

She was standing there naked. Her eyes were focused on him. Her body was twitching. The sound of something vibrating from behind her was giving her away. She released a slight smile, as if she was happy to see him. He wished he could say the same. Now, he can confirmed what his sister is doing on a Saturday.

"Mabel," he cried. "What are, what are you doing…"

Pacifica tilted his head and her lips met with his. She thrusted her tongue deep into his mouth, leaving him with a suffocating feeling. She pulled him from her and smiled.

"A woman's kiss," she answered. "I took something you can never get back, Dip. I have stolen your lips."

Dipper watched how Mabel continued staring at him. Her mind was obviously focused on him because he saw how face changed when seeing Dipper being kissed by Pacifica.

"No fair," pouted Mabel. "I wanted it first."

Pacifica licked her lips as she walked toward Mabel. "I am sorry, Mabes," she said. "Allow me to split the loot." Dipper watched in shock as Pacifica and Mabel were wrapping their lips together. Pacifica bucked her hips toward Mabel while releasing moans. She then put her hand where Mabel had her vibrator and tugged it more. Mabel was giggling as she was tasting what Pacifica was giving her.

'Satisfied," asked Pacifica.

"I am," replied Mabel.

"Now," she asked Mabel. "Care to share our loot with our Dipper?"

Mabel shook her head in excitement.

"Go ahead and claim your prize," said Pacifica.

Mabel walked and got on top of Dipper. Her pupils looked heart-shaped as she wrapped her lips around Dipper without giving him a chance to talk. She pushed him to the ground as she used her tongue to clean out anything that was inside of him. Dipper tried to resist, but was unable to. She poured all of her saliva into Dipper. To ensure that her love was within, she wrapped her hands around his neck, making him swallow.

"I am so happy, Dip-Dip," cried Mabel. She faced Pacifica. "I am so happy, mistress."

"Mistress," questioned Dipper. "You don't mean that…"

"Never mind the same stuff," she interjected. "In time, that is what you will be calling me also." She chuckled. "After we began with our experiment."


End file.
